A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In some cloud environments, a user can issue commands and perform operations to manage the environment, some of which commands may take a long time to execute fully. However, for commands that take longer to execute, an administrator may be interested in receiving information describing the command's status and results, and managing the progress of the command.